Finding Balance
by Anaki911
Summary: Request by BabyGirlTrina, I hope that it meets what you asked for. :) Summary: Too long to put it here but please enter and read. Pairing(s): Brian/Dom, Mia/Vince, Letty/Leon, Tej/Suki, Jesse/Rome Warning(s): Slash, OOC, Misunderstandings, MPreg Rate: M


**Title:** _Finding Balance_

 **Pairing(s)** : _Brian/Dom, Mia/Vince, Letty/Leon, Tej/Suki, Jesse/Rome_

 **Warning(s):** _Slash, OOC, Misunderstandings, MPreg_

 **Rate:** _M_

 **Summary:** _Dom looked at the newspaper in front of him; it had been five months since he saw the blue eyes staring back at him. Five months too many, and now the only way he knew that the blond was even alive was through a piece of newspaper announcing his latest hit on a drug lord in Miami. On the other side of the country if the newspaper was to be believed at all; taking a deep breath he looked at his family and nodded. It seemed like they would be taking a trip to the other side of the country to find their wayward Buster._

 _Brian didn't know what to do with the news, he was afraid of looking for Dom in case the man decided that he wasn't worth it. The only one he could trust was Rome, and he knew that there would be a time when his friend would not even be able to have his back. All he could do though was stay where he was and hope that if Dom even found out, he would be forgiven for not looking for him and telling him of the small child he was carrying._

 **Anaki:** _This story come from a prompt given by_ _BabyGirlTrina_ _, so I hope that everyone enjoys the story. So please leave comments/reviews behind letting me know what you guys think. :) :)_

 **Prologue**

The hands roaming on his body were gentle; their owner whispering gentle words in his ear. Making him open up more and more; he had never been with anyone besides the man on top of him. He had always been afraid to be with anyone; it had been one of the reasons he had joined the Academy. It was the only way he would be protected from his father and the men he associated with. He never thought he would ever find the one that would make him sing inside and out, that was until he met his lover.

"Your mind is wondering away once more," the husky voice of his lover made him shiver as he apologized by racking his fingernails down his lover's back. "Mmm… welcome back my Blue Eye Angel."

He blushed slightly making the other chuckled, he knew that the nicknames were a show of affection but he wasn't used to them and he wondered if he would ever get use to them.

 _ **(This part of the chapter was deleted because of FFN rules, and I really don't wish to chance this story getting taken down. So if you wish to read the full chapter go to my AO3 . org account. My username is the same as well as the title of the story.)**_

"Dom," the name slipped his lips for the first time since they had started to make love. "I love you," he moan as he felt his climax claimed him.

"Love you too, Brian," Dom whispered back as he came down.

"Can't wait to marry you," Brian whispered only to receive a smile in agreement.

 **BDBDBD**

"Dom?" Brian questioned softly as he stepped off the last stair, he had taken a shower and had taken longer than usually because he hadn't been feeling well as of late but it could be only a bug. Mia had caught one earlier that week and had barely allowed any of them to get close to her in fear they might catch it but it obviously didn't work since he seemed to have caught it.

"Vince has been arrested on the charge of being a dealer, but there is no proof or evidence that he was even one," Dom said without looking at him.

"What? Who?" Brian questioned in confusion and trepidation for the first time since he had met his lover.

"Your phone was ringing and I answered," Dom continued making Brian's trepidation only grow more. "A Detective Tanner requested you go to the station to interrogate Vince to get a confession that he was involved."

Brian didn't moved as his lover finally looked at him with hurt and betrayal in his dark brown eyes. The fear that consumed the blond man in that moment was like nothing he had felt before, not even when he had to move from Barstow in order to join the Academy in Los Angeles.

"How could you lie to me? I trusted you!" Dom voice was accusatory and flat as if he was still trying to come to terms with what he had found out.

"Dom… please…" Brian pleaded as he tried to get near his lover. "…listen…"

"You had all this time to tell me, and not once did you ever tell me… fuck Brian," the blond flinched at the hurt he could hear in his lover's voice. "I trusted you with my family, with my fucking heart and this is how you fucking show that it ever matter."

"It's not like that… Dom it was never like that…" Brian pleaded trying to get through his lover. He wondered for a second if he would be able to succeed at all. At the moment Dom was confused and hurt, not to mention angry that Vince was being falsely accused and that Brian was expected to get a confession.

"So now I was a fucking play thing?" Dom's suddenly question almost made Brian flinch once more but he was able to stop himself.

"NO!" Brian denied, he could tell though that no matter what he said Dom would not listen to him. That he was losing the best thing in that moment; and all because he had never said he was a LAPD. "Please… I didn't know…"

"You need to leave," Dom said turning around.

Brian reached out for a moment before dropping his hand mid-way. He knew that Dom would not hear anything else he said, and he couldn't touch the man because at the moment he didn't even know how the man would react to him.

"Goodbye Dom," Brian whispered as he walked out the door and got on his car.

He need to fix everything with Vince and ask the man to bring his things over to his old apartment, he knew for a fact that the landlord hadn't rent it out and had actually kept it as a safe haven for Brian in case he ever got into a fight with his lover and he need some space. The blond never thought he would go back, but now he was glad that the landlord had taken a liking to him and had kept the apartment, once he was sure Vince left the premise he would leave the state. He couldn't stay in Los Angeles knowing that Dom was so close yet so far from him. Without thought Brian drove to Los Angeles Police Department, his mind on the man he had left behind in the house they had been sharing for the past month.

Parking in his usual parking lot, one he hadn't been using since he did most of the paperwork from home since his field was in interrogations. He had become good in this field hoping that the higher ups wouldn't notice that he was like a chameleon and try to get him to go undercover. Especially after he had met Dom, at the thought of his lover Brian wondered why he had never mention his job to his lover. It wasn't as if he had done it actively it just hadn't come up in conversation what Brian worked in. The blond man would usually leave early and come back around three so there really was never any chance that Dom would have picked him up since the man worked in the garage most of the day repairing cars.

' _I'm so stupid, it should have been the first thing I told him_ ,' Brian thought as he lean his head against the wheel. With a deep breath Brian got off his car and entered LAPD headquarters, he nodded towards the receptionist and went to Tanner's office at once.

Brian was glad that no one stopped him on his way to meet with Nick Tanner, the man wasn't bad he just tended to suspect of everyone. Brian had been on the receiving end of that suspicions when he had entered the Academy. Especially when the man found out that Brian was a carrier, it was something that the Detective had helped the blond in keeping quiet. Once he reach the door, Brian entered without knocking, the man in question was leaning over a piece of paper before looking up.

"You got the wrong guy," Brian said before the man could even greet him. "Vince is not a dealer, he would never dishonor the trust Dom has put in him like that. Either way, Vince is too straight forward and he doesn't know how to keep this kind of things from Dom."

"I would still like you to interrogate him, he was seen with a known dealer," Tanner said standing up and gave a folder to the blond while guiding him towards the interrogation rooms. Once they entered a small room Brian looked into the one way mirror, his breath catching upon seeing Vince looking at the mirror with a glare but his mouth was shut. It was as if the man knew that if he said something he could be condemned for something he had never done.

"I'll go in by myself," Brian said and entered the interrogation room without waiting for a reply.

Vince stood up at once, looking at the blond in confusion.

"Sit, V," Brian said softly.

"What's going on Buster?" Vince questioned at once.

"They are accusing you of being a dealer," Brian answered and wasn't surprised by the snort that escaped Vince. "I know you aren't one but apparently you were seen with a known dealer and now they think you are involved with them."

"Known dealer? Who would that be?" Vince questioned but Brian was able to see that the man wanted to asked different questions but didn't dared at the moment.

"Gutierrez, Antonio Gutierrez to be exact."

"Fucker tried to recruit me but I refuse. You know D is against that kind of thing, and I wouldn't dishonor our family like that."

Brian nodded and gave his friend a small smile before getting up and walking out without saying anything. Tanner was looking at Vince as if trying to see if the man had lied at all; while the conversation had been short Brian had gone to the point at once. He knew that was the best way to get people like Vince to confess at once. They didn't expect someone like Brian go be so forward right away, and if they didn't confessed right away Brian always found a way to get the truth out of them.

"Well like I said he isn't a dealer, is he allow to leave now or do you need to get more answers out of him," Brian said flatly.

"You may take him," Tanner said turning away ready to leave the room.

"This was my last interrogation by the way," Brian said stopping the man in his tracks at his words.

"Why?" Tanner asked turning around to look at the blond man. The worry in his eyes was visible to anyone that knew what to look for.

"I don't think I can keep being here and still be with Dom," Brian lied through his teeth.

"Very well," Tanner said before leaving without another word.

Brian took a deep breath and opened the door to the interrogation room and gestured for Vince to follow him. He guided the man out of the premise and towards his car, once both were inside Brian turned on his car and drove to Echo Park. He stopped at the edge of the neighborhood not knowing if he should take Vince all the way to the house or not.

"What's going on Brian?" Vince asked.

"Nothing, got into an argument with Dom and I don't think I'm ready to go back. Think you can bring me my things to my old apartment. I don't know how long I'll be staying there and I don't want to chance not having a change of clothes," Brian said without looking at the other man.

"Sure, want me to tell D?"

"No," Brian said at once before taking a deep breath and started once more. "I don't think he'll want to hear from me right now."

"Is it because you are an LAPD?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders without answering, he knew that Vince would find out soon enough. He might have to leave tonight if the man kept asking questions.

"Alright, I'll drop them off first thing in the morning. Want me to leave them at your door or with the landlord?"

"Landlord, I'll be doing something in the morning and I don't know when I'll be back," Brian answered. "Thanks V."

Vince just nodded before getting out of the car and walking towards the house that he spent most of his days in, it was something that Brian was going to miss. Hearing the others walking around the house early in the morning before he left for work, and coming back only to find quietness since everyone was at the garage fixing cars.

' _I'll leave a letter for Vince, and hope for the best. I can't stay here any longer_ ,' Brian thought as he reached the building where he had lived since he had arrived in LA.

 **BD** _ **\- 4 Months Later -**_ **BD**

Brian got off the ambulance, his hand going to his on his stomach as the news registered on his brain. So that was the reason why he had been feeling so out of it, he hadn't thought that his life would get more complicated. After he had left Los Angeles he had thought of the man he loved and the terms things had ended between them. Now after all that he had to find out that he was going to have Dom's child in a few months. He needed to tell his friend, he didn't think Rome would like it but after the stunt they had pulled with Carter Verone he was sure to get an earful at least. Catching up with his friend, Brian took a deep breath before the words came out.

"I'm pregnant." Brian watched as his friend stopped in his tracks forcing him to do the same.

"What do you mean you are pregnant?" Rome asked as he looked at his friend. "Last time I heard you would never allow anyone to touch you."

"I thought I found the one that would love me forever," Brian answered as he looked at his friend. "I never even thought of protecting myself… he asked me to marry him…"

"Then why are you here all by your-fucking-self?"

"I never told him I was an Agent, it didn't even crossed my fucking mind to tell him… and when he found out it was too fucking late for me to explain," Brian whispered. "Tanner had already arrested his friend without proof that Vince had even committed the crimes he claimed. Before leaving I cleared it out, but I just couldn't stay there knowing that he was so close and yet so far away from me."

Brian watched as his friend took a deep breath before nodding in understanding.

"How is it that you kept it from him at all? If he had been invested in you he would had wanted to pick you up after work or something," Rome said looking at Brian.

"We met at the store he owns, I became friends with his sister first. Everyone thought I was trying to get her to go out with me, but she was just a good person I could easily talk with," Brian explained clenching and unclenching his hands. "I would always show up there so he never had a need to pick me up from work; my apartment was a different thing though. In the beginning I just ignored him trying to keep my distance but it was hard to do since he was always there trying to get an answer out of me."

"Are you going to call him and tell him?" Rome questioned at once.

"I can't do that," Brian answered at once. "I can't risk him thinking that I'm trying to tie him up to me now. I don't think I would be able to stand it if he only marry me because I'm going to have his child."

Rome didn't seemed to like the answer at all, but Brian was glad when his friend just nodded before they continued to walk away from the wreck that was the beach.

"Seems like we'll need to buy a house aside from a garage," Rome said suddenly.

"I don't want a big house Rome, I think I'll stay in my boat for a while before even thinking of buying a house with your crazy ass," Brian said looking at his friend.

"Don't worry I won't leave when you need me."

"Thanks Rome," Brian whispered before they got into their car.

 **Anaki:** _Okay so for those that are wondering, no I have not abandon my other two stories. In fact I'm half way done with the next chapters, but recently I have been super busy that I barely have time to type at all. I had this chapter in my laptop, and the requestor has asked if there are any more updates and I decided, why not. So here is the prologue (which I hope everyone likes). Although the updates on this one will be slightly slow, I had like three chapters typed but the computer I had them on crushed and I don't know if I'll be able to retrieve them. But I will continue this story as well._

 _PS: To my other story requestors, I have not forgotten about your stories, they might just take a little longer than anticipated._

 _Don't forget to leave a review/comment on your thoughts, I really like to read them._

 _Until Next Time_ _ **:) :) :)**_


End file.
